icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrice Brisebois
| birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2009 | draft = 30th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | image = Patrice Brisebois August 2011.jpg | image_alt = Portrait of Patrice Brisebois | image_caption = Brisebois in 2011 | image_size = 250px }} Patrice Brisebois (born January 27, 1971) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman and currently a racing driver. NHL playing career Brisebois was drafted by the Montreal Canadiens in the second round, 30th overall, of the 1989 NHL Entry Draft. He played junior hockey for the Laval Titan and Drummondville Voltigeurs of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL), and for the Fredericton Canadiens of the American Hockey League (AHL) during his first year of professional ice hockey. Brisebois's junior career was an unqualified success. In 1990–91, he captured the Emile Bouchard Trophy awarded to the best defencemen in the QMJHL, was named to the QMJHL All-Star team, and took home the award for the Canadian Hockey League (CHL)'s Best Defencemen. He has played for the Canadiens for 14 seasons, winning one Stanley Cup with the franchise during the 1992–93 season. By 1999, Brisebois had become a staple of the Habs defence, specifically as their power play anchor. Brisebois was rewarded for his strong play with a hefty $12 millions/3 years contract. Brisebois soon thereafter began to have a falling out with the general Montreal public. With his hefty contract came a plethora of expectations and the general consensus was that Brisebois was not living up to his pay. Furthermore, Brisebois's risky style of offensive defence became a heated topic of interest. As a free agent following the NHL lockout in 2004–05, Brisebois left the Canadiens to sign with the Colorado Avalanche in a two-year deal on August 3, 2005. Away from the previous pressures, Brisebois then enjoyed a career year statistically scoring a career-high 38 points with the Avalanche in the 2005–06 season. On August 3, 2007, Brisebois, again a free agent, returned to the Montreal Canadiens accepting a one-year incentive laden deal for the 2007–08 season. At the end of the 2008 season the Habs extended Brisebois to further one-year deal. Brisebois played his 1000th Career NHL game for the Montreal Canadiens on March 14, 2009 at the Bell Centre against the New Jersey Devils. This feat was not really acknowledged during the night because Martin Brodeur reached Patrick Roy's 551 victories. However, he was awarded a prize from the vice-president of the NHL as well as a silver stick given to him by Henri Richard. On September 24, 2009, Brisebois announced his retirement after an 18-year career in the National Hockey League. On the same day, he also received the Jean-Béliveau Trophy awarded annually to a Canadiens player for his contribution in the community. Brisebois ranks third all-time in games played for the Canadiens as a defenceman, lacing up 896 times. Trivia *Patrice Has ran a couple NASCAR races before. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1971 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Drummondville Voltigeurs alumni Category:Laval Titan alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Kloten Flyers players Category:Retired in 2009